


Hey Moon, Please Forget to Fall Down (Traduccion)

by yuki_yuki



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale & Isaac Lahey Friendship, Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Friends to Lovers, Isaac returned to Beacon Hills, M/M, Magic, Mild Language, Pack Meetings, Sheriff Stilinski Is So Done, Sheriff Stilinski just wants a steak, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is Noah, Spanish Translation, Spark Claudia Stilinski, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski Takes Care Of Derek Hale, Stiles is a good friend, The Nemeton - Freeform, Traducción, Witches, full wolf Derek, no season 5, past season 4
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 08:12:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17362292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Summary: Un ciervo les da una mirada curiosa, probablemente se despertó con el sonido de la gente caminando y se aleja. —Gracias, poderoso hombre lobo, por protegerme de este peligroso ciervo. —Stiles resopla, haciendo que Derek ponga los ojos en blanco.—Cállate y camina.Cuando una bruja convierte a Derek en un lobo completo, Stiles tiene que cuidarlo y tratar de descubrir cómo cambiarlo de nuevo.





	1. Wolves & Witches

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hey Moon, Please Forget to Fall Down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16496864) by [SourwolfSeblaine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourwolfSeblaine/pseuds/SourwolfSeblaine). 



> Muchiisimas gracias a SourwolfSeblaine que muy amablemente me dejo traducir esta historia ^^
> 
> Si os ha gustado la historia pasen a dejarle un kudito a ella tb

 

Cuando Stiles recibió un mensaje de texto de Derek, revisó su teléfono dos veces para asegurarse de que no se lo estaba imaginando. También verificó sus contactos para asegurarse de que no le dio a alguien el nombre equivocado, pero no. Fue Derek.

El jodido Derek Hale, enviándole un mensaje de texto.

Ni siquiera estaba seguro de saber que Derek sabía cómo usar su teléfono, nunca contestó cuando Stiles le envió un mensaje de texto o lo llamó.

Es un simple mensaje de texto que le dice que esta noche habrá una reunión de la manada a las 8. Stiles suspiró, su papá tenía la noche libre y estaban planeando ver una película juntos.

Nunca tuvieron mucho tiempo para pasar el rato, pero después de que el Sheriff supiera la verdad, se sentía como si estuvieran más cerca que nunca. La manada, incluso Derek, ayudó al Sheriff con casos sobrenaturales, y la Sheriff ayudó a la manada a cubrirse cuando derrotaron a los enemigos.

Stiles baja las escaleras y ve a su padre sentado en la cocina, leyendo el periódico y tomando una cerveza. La cocina todavía olía a la comida que Stiles había preparado antes. El Sheriff levanta la vista y sonríe a su hijo.

Stiles quiere decir algo, pero no sabe qué, así que simplemente se queda con —¿Cómo?

Su padre se ríe, —Tienes esta cara estresada y decepcionada. Y, he estado escuchando rumores sobre criaturas en el bosque. —Se vuelve a su periódico,— Está bien, Stiles, estoy orgulloso de ti por ayudar a Beacon Hills de esta manera. Aunque es peligroso y espero actualizaciones sobre planes o nuevas criaturas.

Stiles asiente, pero su padre no lo ve. —Sí, por supuesto, papá. —Le da una palmada a su padre en su hombro y vuelve a subir las escaleras, agarrando su mochila y llenándola con los libros viejos que Deaton le dio. Sorprendió a Stiles cuántas criaturas míticas eran reales. Y a la semana se enteró de algo nuevo.

Ni siquiera se sorprendería si descubriera que los unicornios eran reales.

Después de meses, Deaton finalmente fue más abierto sobre lo sobrenatural y compartió historias sobre vampiros y chispas. Solo conocía dos chispas, pero no quería contarles más sobre ellas. Isaac estaba sorprendentemente interesado en los vampiros, y Stiles estaba pensando en confrontarlo al respecto.

Está 99% seguro de que Erica le hizo a Isaac ver Crepúsculo.

Y está 80% seguro de que a Isaac le gustó.

Pasaron solo unos minutos antes de las 8, Stiles se vistió rápidamente en algo cómodo, la reunión de la manada por lo general era larga y agotadora. Se cerró la sudadera con capucha roja y sonrió, recordó las miradas en las caras de los hombres lobo cuando la compró por primera vez. Lo hizo como una broma, por supuesto. Estaba en la oficina de su padre, ayudando a la hija de uno de los agentes con la lectura. Era su cuento de hadas favorito, Caperucita Roja.

Los hombres lobo no dijeron nada, pero casi todos resoplaron o le sonrieron.

Pronto eran las 8 en punto y Stiles corrió escaleras abajo. Le gritó un rápido —adiós— a su padre y salió de la casa. Sacó las llaves de su bolsillo y encendió su auto. La radio se enciende automáticamente y el sonido familiar de una de sus canciones favoritas llena el auto.

El viaje hacia el loft de Derek no fue largo, está sorprendentemente cerca de la casa de Stiles. Estaba seguro de que podías ver la casa de Stiles desde las ventanas de Derek si tuvieras una vista de hombre lobo.

Entró en el edificio y sonrió cuando vio a la señora Baker. Han pasado muchas cosas después de lo de México, aunque no estuvieron juntos por mucho tiempo, Braeden ayudó mucho a Derek. Derek ahora convirtió el edificio que compró en apartamentos para criaturas sobrenaturales. La Sra. Baker fue la primera en mudarse a un apartamento. Ella es un hombre lobo mayor y vivió en Beacon Hills toda su vida.

Derek también hizo algunos cambios en su propio loft, ahora tenía más muebles. Ya nadie tenía que sentarse más en el suelo o en el regazo de otra persona. Él tuvo ayuda de Isaac y Lydia, sí, Isaac.

Después de escuchar que Derek casi muere, regresó para apoyarlo a él y a su vieja manada. Isaac era diferente, realmente necesitaba tiempo después de la muerte de Erica y Allison. Ahora que Isaac y Derek eran menos violentos y gruñones, en realidad se convirtieron en mejores amigos.

Stiles entra en el loft, puede oler la pizza y ve que la mayoría de la manada ya está allí. Isaac está descansando en una silla cómoda, metiendo una porción de pizza extra de queso en su boca y saludando al único humano de la manada. Kira está sentada en el sofá, estudiando un libro en su regazo sobre Kitsunes. Ella todavía no ha aprendido todo sobre ella y otros como ella.

Malia está sentada a su lado y evita sus ojos, su ruptura fue difícil. La amaba, realmente lo hacía, pero no estaban destinados a serlo. Stiles desarrolló sentimientos por su primo, lo que hizo que, por supuesto, no fuera justo para ella.

Sí, eso también es nuevo. Sus sentimientos por el ex-alfa.

Scott llega solo unos segundos después de él y le da una palmada en la espalda antes de sentarse en el otro lado del sofá junto a su novia.

Derek regresa de la cocina con los brazos llenos de bolsas con comida, Stiles camina rápidamente hacia él y lo ayuda. Derek lo saluda con la cabeza y camina de regreso a la cocina para tomar las bebidas. Stiles no puede evitar sonreír y se sienta en su lugar habitual. En otra silla cómoda, junto a Derek.

Tan pronto como todos han llegado, comienzan la reunión. La charla y los chistes se convierten en una seria conversación sobre brujas.

—Espera, ¿las brujas son reales?— Liam pregunta confundido, con los ojos muy abiertos. Stiles a veces se preguntaba qué tan inocente era Liam, le recordó a Scott. Scott ni siquiera sabía cómo hablar con alguien antes de ser mordido. No sabía qué estaba pasando, pero aquí estaba. Un verdadero alfa.

—He conocido a una antes. —Derek comienza y toma un sorbo de su café, su cuerpo se relaja un poco y se inclina hacia adelante para mirar los libros sobre la mesa. —En Nueva York, intentó atacar a Laura, casi la convirtió en un gato o algo así.

Liam se ríe ante la idea de que un hombre lobo se convierta en un gato, pero pronto se disculpa cuando todos lo miran.

—Tenemos que enfrentarnos a ella, tratar de hablar con ella. —Scott le dice a su manada, haciendo que Derek suspire. —Estas brujas... No les gusta hablar, Scott. Prefieren lanzar un hechizo y buscar a su próxima víctima.

—Siempre podríamos intentarlo, —dice Scott. Stiles sabía que Scott siempre veía lo bueno en las personas, siempre prefería hablar que pelear. Eso lo convirtió en un verdadero Alfa, pero no siempre era la mejor opción. Derek no respondió, todavía no estaba acostumbrado al hecho de que Scott ahora fuera el Alfa.

—Estamos hablando con ella mañana por la noche, vamos en grupos para encontrarla y tan pronto como alguien la encuentre, nos decís la ubicación. —Scott les dice que ellos y el otro asienten. Continúan hablando sobre qué decirle, qué hacer si ella trata de lastimar a alguien. El tiempo pasa pronto y Scott tiene que sacar a un Liam dormido del loft. Malia también se va a casa y todos la siguen. Todos menos Stiles.

Stiles se queda, agarra los libros viejos con cuidado y los pone de nuevo en su bolsa, dejando escapar un gran bostezo. —¿Estás seguro de que estás bien conduciendo a casa? Es la una de la mañana . —Derek le pregunta y agarra algunas gafas.

—Estoy bien, Der.— Stiles murmura y bosteza de nuevo, cierra los ojos por un segundo y puede sentirse casi dormido.

Una mano suave agarra su brazo: —Te llevaré a casa, no creo que sea seguro conducir así.

Stiles sabe que lo mejor es no discutir contra eso y sigue a Derek fuera de su loft. Intenta ignorar la sensación de la mano de Derek en su espalda baja, empujando con cuidado al humano más joven hacia el ascensor: es demasiado tarde para usar las escaleras.

Stiles frunce el ceño cuando caminan hacia el Camaro de Derek, —¿Qué pasa con mi Jeep?

—No voy a conducir en esa cosa, Stiles. —Derek se ríe y mantiene la puerta abierta para Stiles. Espera hasta que Stiles agarra el cinturón de seguridad y camina rápidamente hacia el asiento del conductor. Como siempre, Derek golpea la mano de Stiles cuando intenta encender la radio. Derek siempre culpó a su audiencia de lobo, pero Stiles todavía veía a Scott cantar con la radio a veces.

Y Stiles una vez encontró algunos CD en el loft de Derek, así que sabe que Derek está mintiendo.

Stiles solo rueda los ojos y mira por la ventana, no es que él pueda ver mucho. Está oscuro afuera. Debido al silencio, el viaje a casa se siente más largo de lo habitual. Derek puede haber cambiado, pero aún no es un hablador, probablemente nunca lo será.

—¿Está tu padre en casa?— Derek le pregunta, rompiendo el silencio. Probablemente olió la incomodidad de Stiles.

—Sí, la primera vez en mucho tiempo que no tenía turno de noche. —Stiles responde y puede ver la expresión de culpabilidad de Derek. —Pero está bien, nosotros, quiero decir, mi papá y yo, podemos pasar el rato en otro momento, —agrega Stiles rápidamente. Derek asiente como respuesta y se enfoca en el camino. Pasan por delante de una farola y Stiles ve por un segundo los ojos azules y penetrantes de Derek, antes de volver a su color verde y humano.

Derek se detiene frente a la casa de Stiles. —Gracias, Sourwolf. —Stiles le sonríe somnoliento y sale del auto. —Supongo que te veré mañana, o más tarde hoy.

Derek deja escapar una risita baja, —Buenas noches, Stiles.

****

Fue un día aburrido en la escuela, Stiles tuvo que pedirle un paseo a Lydia ya que su Jeep todavía estaba en casa de Derek. Después de la escuela, todos se reunieron en el loft de Derek. A pesar de que Scott era el Alfa, siempre preferían reunirse en el loft. Era más grande que la casa de Scott, y Melissa probablemente no querría el desastre que hacía la manada.

Todo el mundo estaba un poco nervioso por esta noche, y Stiles no necesitaba los sentidos de los hombres lobo para darse cuenta de eso. La suerte para ellos es que mañana era un sábado, así que si algo sucedía, todos tenían tiempo suficiente para sanar. O Stiles tendría tiempo suficiente, el otro se curó en unos segundos, a veces minutos.

Fue una de las primeras veces que Stiles en realidad iba, la manada generalmente lo hacía quedarse en el loft porque era humano. Esta vez finalmente convenció a Scott y Derek para que lo dejaran ir también.

Acordaron dividirse en el bosque para encontrar a la Bruja, Scott fue con Kira, Isaac con Lydia y Malia con Liam.

Lo que dejó a Stiles para ir con Derek.

Derek podía oler el miedo en Stiles cuando caminaban en el bosque más tarde esa noche. Era una de las partes más oscuras del bosque, y Stiles odiaba admitir que agarró el brazo de Derek para seguirle el paso.

La linterna que usaba apenas funcionaba, y no tenía visión nocturna como el lobo a su lado. Derek no lo empujó ni trató de arrancarle la garganta, así que Stiles no lo soltó.

Una ramita se rompió detrás de ellos y Derek empuja protectoramente a Stiles detrás de él, con el brazo delante de él, como si eso detuviera cualquier cosa peligrosa.

Un ciervo les da una mirada curiosa, probablemente se despertó con el sonido de la gente caminando y se aleja. —Gracias, poderoso hombre lobo, por protegerme de este peligroso ciervo. —Stiles resopla, haciendo que Derek ponga los ojos en blanco.

—Cállate y camina.

Esta vez, Stiles no agarró el brazo de Derek, casi tropezó dos veces y perdió a Derek una vez.

No es divertido estar solo en el bosque a esta hora de la noche. Se arrepiente de haber arrastrado a Scott y haberlo dejado allí esa noche.

Bueno, él tampoco lo hace, porque si no lo hiciera no tendrían la manada.

Puede escuchar a Derek suspirar y, de repente, siente que una mano fuerte agarra su brazo y lo dirige hacia la dirección correcta. Esta vez escuchan sonidos sospechosos al lado de Derek y alguien se ríe. —Es peligroso para ti caminar en el bosque, hombre lobo.

Una joven camina hacia ellos, Stiles tiene que usar su linterna para verla. —Veo que trajiste a mi próxima víctima, gracias, Wolfie.

Derek le gruñe, empuja a Stiles detrás de él y deja escapar un fuerte aullido, diciéndole a los demás que han encontrado a la bruja.

La bruja simplemente se ríe, su mano comienza a brillar con un color púrpura oscuro y comienza a llover. Su cabello castaño oscuro comienza a pegarse a su cara y suelta una risa que usualmente escuchas en las películas.

—Solo estamos aquí para hablar, —dice Derek, su voz más oscura. Stiles no puede verlo, pero gracias a la voz que reconoce, Derek cambió a su forma beta.

—¿Hablar? ¿De qué quieres hablar? —Ella le pregunta sarcásticamente. —Quiero decir, no hay mucho de qué hablar. Voy a matar a tu apuesto humano allí, o tal vez me divierta más. Conviértelo en un animal. ¿Qué pensarías de ser un verdadero lobo, humano? Tú eres el chico que corre con los lobos, finalmente serás uno también.

—Lo siento, no estoy interesado. —Stiles contesta, y por supuesto, su linterna decide dejar de funcionar. Él gime y tira la cosa estúpida en el suelo.

Derek deja escapar un fuerte gruñido y empuja a Stiles hacia atrás, haciéndolo caer al suelo. Stiles suspira cuando siente que sus pantalones se mojan y se ensucian. Derek lo tiró al barro.

Hace todo lo posible por acostumbrarse a la oscuridad, puede ver, o escuchar, a Derek atacar a la bruja. Oye pasos que se dirigen hacia ellos, luego escucha un fuerte gruñido y chasquear de huesos.

—¿Derek?— Stiles pregunta, un poco asustado. Derek puede ser un hombre lobo, pero eso no significa que no pueda morir. Derek no responde, y la bruja se ríe. Ella camina lentamente hacia él, pero antes de que tenga tiempo de levantar su mano, un hombre lobo con ojos rojos brillantes la ataca.

Stiles busca en sus pantalones el teléfono para encender la linterna. Mira a su alrededor pero no ve a Derek. Intenta levantarse, le duele un poco la pierna, pero además está bien. Ve que la manada ataca a la bruja. Isaac esquiva un hechizo, y un árbol se convierte en un gato.

Isaac mira al gato con ojos sorprendidos antes de atacar a la bruja de nuevo. El gato maúlla en voz alta y huye.

Stiles grita cuando siente una nariz fría y húmeda en su mano. Se da vuelta y un gran lobo negro está de pie junto a él. Su pierna está sangrando y sus ojos brillan de color azul.

Stiles se sienta de rodillas para mirar su pierna, —¿Derek?

El lobo gime, y Stiles nota una camisa rasgada debajo de sus pies, la camisa de Derek.

—¿Te convertiste en un lobo, o ella te convirtió en uno?

El lobo, Derek, gime de nuevo y coloca su cabeza en el cuello de Stiles. Está herido y no tiene su curación de hombre lobo. Stiles se da vuelta para mirar a los demás.

—¡Vete!— Lydia le grita, notándolo a él y a Derek. —Llévalo a Deaton. —Se vuelve hacia la bruja y usa su grito de banshee para atacar. Stiles se estremece ante el sonido y se levanta. Derek intenta dar un paso y se queja de dolor. Stiles busca rápidamente las llaves de Derek y mira al lobo.

—No me digas que tengo que llevarte.— Derek solo lo mira, haciéndolo suspirar. Recoge a Derek, o trata de hacerlo, y casi cae al suelo. Incluso como lobo, Derek es pesado. Él hace todo lo posible para sostenerlo y se aleja, tan rápido como puede.

Le toma más tiempo llegar al auto de Derek porque se pierde varias veces. Finalmente encuentra el espacio abierto donde Derek estacionó su auto. Él baja a Derek y abre el auto. —Buena suerte con sacar esas manchas de sangre de tu auto, —dice Stiles y ayuda al lobo a entrar al auto.—Todavía tengo sangre en mi auto de cuando te dispararon con acónito.

Se mete en el asiento del conductor y suspira: —Nunca pensé que estaría manejando tu auto. Me habrías matado si alguna vez te lo hubiera preguntado. Derek resopla y coloca su cabeza en el regazo de Stiles. Stiles comienza automáticamente a acariciar la cabeza de Derek y arranca el auto. —Estarás bien, Derek, —dice suavemente, dándose cuenta de que Derek todavía tiene dolor.

Ignora todos los límites de velocidad y espera que si lo atrapan, sería su padre o Parrish. Por suerte para él y Derek, no tiene que detener el auto y llega a la clínica de animales. Scott le contó a Deaton que se habían reunido con la bruja esta noche, así que Stiles está seguro de que Deaton todavía está en la clínica.

—Volveré tan pronto como pueda. —Stiles le dice a Derek y sale del auto. Corre hacia la puerta y la golpea tan fuerte como puede. Deaton abre rápidamente la puerta y le da una mirada tranquila y curiosa.

—Ella convirtió a Derek en un lobo, está herido, —dice Stiles y camina hacia el coche. Abre la puerta y trata de recoger al lobo. Deaton lo ayuda y ellos llevan a Derek adentro.

Deaton agarra algunas cosas y mira la pierna de Derek. Tan pronto como lo toca, Derek deja escapar un fuerte gruñido. Deaton no parece asustado y continúa mirándolo. —Lo siento, Derek, pero debo mirarla bien antes de poder hacer algo.

Stiles está de pie junto a Deaton. De repente, desearía tener la capacidad de quitarle el dolor a Derek, como Derek lo había ayudado muchas veces.

—Derek estará bien. La pierna no está rota, solo hay corte profundo. Incluso sin la curación del hombre lobo, se curará pronto, —dice Deaton y toma algunas cosas más. Stiles pasa su mano por el pelaje negro, y parece que calma a Derek. Él continúa acariciando a Derek mientras ve a Deaton hacer su trabajo.

Scott pronto se une a ellos, la bruja se había escapado. Lleva un tiempo, pero pronto toda la manada está en la clínica. Todos parecían preocupados y miraban cuidadosamente a Derek, quien se quedó dormido después de que la medicación comenzará a funcionar.


	2. A spark

Por supuesto, Stiles fue quien tuvo que cuidar de Derek. Los otros no dieron una razón específica, pero Derek apenas dejó el lado de Stiles.

Lo que es raro, porque cuando era humano prefería no estar cerca de Stiles.

Stiles regresó a su casa en el auto de Derek, demasiado cansado para volver a la casa de Derek a por su propio auto. Y tuvo que admitir que conducir en el auto de Derek fue increíble.

Su padre acababa de llegar a casa cuando Stiles entró a la cocina con el gran lobo caminando cuidadosamente detrás de él. Noah solo suspiró ante la vista y puso su cabeza en sus manos.

—Déjame adivinar, Scott se convirtió en un lobo.

—Derek, en realidad.— Stiles lo corrige y Derek deja escapar un suspiro.

—Genial, eso es aún mejor—. El Sheriff murmura para sí mismo: —¿Cuánto tiempo llevará devolverlo a la normalidad? ¿Y qué le pasó a su pata?

—No lo sabemos todavía, y tampoco sé qué pasó. Se convirtió en un lobo antes de que pudiera explicarlo, pero supongo que un árbol o algo cortante en su pierna —.

Derek gime y se sienta, mirándolos.

—Y tenemos que cuidar de él porque...

—También no sé la respuesta a eso. Supongo que solo tuve suerte —. Stiles responde sarcásticamente y el Sheriff gime.

—Tendrás que comprar algunas cosas de perro. Él no va a hacer caca en mi patio trasero.

Derek deja escapar un gruñido bajo, haciendo que ambos se ríen suavemente de Stilinski. —Lo siento, Buddy, pero él tiene razón—, dice Stiles y abre la nevera para ver si tienen algo que puedan darle.

—Papá... ¿dónde está el tocino?

El Sheriff se aclara la garganta: —En la nevera no.

—Te lo comiste, ¿verdad? ¿Qué le ha pasado a tu ensalada?

—Stiles, soy un adulto, puedo cuidarme—, dice Noah, un poco molesto. —Que yo coma tocino una vez no significa que mi corazón se detenga.

—No lo sabes, papá. Y fue todo un paquete de tocino.

Derek hace un sonido extraño, y Stiles se pregunta si los lobos, los perros, pueden reírse. Sonaba como una risa.

El Sheriff suspira: —Vete a la cama, Stiles.

****

Cuando Stiles se despierta, hay un peso en sus pies. Con cuidado abre los ojos y se mueve lentamente para no despertar al lobo dormido.

Derek está acurrucado en sus ahora entumecidos pies. Se ve como un perro realmente grande, y hace que Stiles quiera acariciarlo.

Probablemente lo matarán si trata de acariciar a Derek.

Stiles intenta ponerse en una posición más cómoda, pero despierta al lobo. Derek deja escapar un suave y largo gemido y lentamente abre los ojos. Él deja escapar un fuerte bostezo y Stiles casi se mea cuando ve los dientes afilados de Derek.

Derek se levanta con cuidado, haciendo una mueca de dolor cuando se para sobre su pierna adolorida. Stiles se sienta y lo mira, —Deaton dijo que ya se habría curado. Si la curación de tu hombre lobo todavía funciona.

Derek suspira y se recuesta, deja que Stiles mire suavemente la herida casi curada. —Tal vez la curación de tu hombre lobo está trabajando lentamente. Estás curando más rápido que un lobo normal, creo. Nunca he visto un lobo normal. Y no sé nada de curación. Es solo una teoría.

Derek no responde, por supuesto, y solo coloca su cabeza en la pierna superior de Stiles. Puede ver a Derek cerrar los ojos y se pregunta si le duele.

Con cuidado pasa su mano por el pelaje negro, esperando que su mano no sea mordida. —Voy a empezar a investigar tan pronto como haya desayunado. Tendremos que ir a la tienda, conseguirte una correa.

Derek lo mira y se queja.

—Sé que te quedarás junto a él, pero a mis vecinos no les gustará que un perro grande ande sin correa.

Derek resopla y Stiles se ríe. Stiles intenta salir de su cama, está comenzando a sentir sus piernas otra vez y trata de no gemir de dolor. Siente una nariz fría contra su mano y sonríe.

Stiles toma una ducha rápida, se viste y baja las escaleras para encontrar a su padre hablando con Derek sobre un caso sobrenatural. Derek generalmente ayudaba al Sheriff con casos como esos, Stiles sabe que su padre está pensando en ofrecerle a Derek un trabajo real en la comisaría.

Es gracioso, hace unos años era el hombre más buscado en BH y ahora se le ofreció un trabajo en el BHPD.

—Buenos días, hijo.— El Sheriff le sonríe, y Stiles ahora se da cuenta de que Derek está sentado en su silla. Suspira y se sienta en la otra silla. De su mamá.

Coge el cereal y la leche y los vierte en un bol. —¿Tienes hambre?— Le pregunta a Derek, quien deja escapar un suave gemido.

—Vamos a ir de compras en el supermercado primero. Papá, ¿sabes lo que comen los lobos?

—Carne, ciervo, conejos… ¿Ardillas? No lo sé, Stiles.

Derek deja escapar un resoplido, haciendo reír a Stiles. —Voy a comprar algunos filetes.— El Sheriff mira hacia arriba con ojos esperanzados.

—Para Derek, papá.

Su papá sacude la cabeza y suspira, —Correcto.

El Sheriff continúa explicándole el nuevo caso a Derek, algo acerca de un omega salvaje que atacó a dos adolescentes en el bosque.

—Al menos, creemos que es un Omega. También podría ser la bruja que estás buscando. Pero sería extraño para ella matar personas y no convertirlas en... animales.

Stiles coloca su tazón en el fregadero, —Vamos.

El Sheriff asiente con la cabeza y Stiles agarra las llaves de Derek. Derek camina junto a él hacia su coche. Probablemente sea extraño para él sentarse en el asiento del pasajero de su propio auto.

—Está bien, comida, una correa... ¿Estoy olvidando algo? Oh, un cuenco.

Derek deja escapar un gruñido.

—No hay cuenco, lo tengo.

****

La dueña de la tienda de mascotas le sonríe: —¡Es un perro lindo!— Se arrodilla y acaricia la espalda de Derek. Él le gruñe, asustándola un poco.

—Lo siento, a Sourwolf no le gusta ser acariciado por extraños. Debería haberte advertido.

Ella se ríe, —Está bien. ¿Sourwolf? No he escuchado ese nombre antes. —Ella le sonríe gentilmente.

Derek se sienta frente a las piernas de Stiles, más como contra las piernas de Stiles y él la mira. —Él es protector sobre ti. Eso es algo bueno, pero también podría ser peligroso para otros—, dice.

—No te preocupes, él es mucho ladrar y poco morder.

Ella se ríe, —¿Puedo ayudarte a buscar algo?

Él asiente con la cabeza hacia ella, —Necesito un collar y una correa, no quiero que se escape tras una ardilla.

Derek resopla y lo mira, obviamente no está de acuerdo.

La chica, con su nombre de identificación, dice Iris, lo lleva hacia los collares y las correas. Casi se ríe de todos los coloridos collares y agarra uno con arco iris, —Estoy seguro de que a Sourwolf le encantará esto.

Derek resopla de nuevo, tratando de no gruñirle. Stiles lo ignora, lo recompensa por gruñirle a extraños.

Tan pronto como están de vuelta en el coche, Derek deja escapar un gruñido. Stiles simplemente se ríe, sabiendo que Derek no lo lastimaría realmente, y sujeta la correa al collar. —¿Quieres ir de paseo?

Derek realmente parece interesado y Stiles se preguntó cómo sobrevivió Derek hasta esta hora del día sin ir al baño.

Revisará su habitación para asegurarse de que Derek no haya dejado ningún regalo atrás.

Hay un parque para perros cerca de donde están estacionados. Derek sigue caminando al lado de Stiles y finalmente dejó de mirar a todos los que pasaron junto a ellos.

Una niña pequeña los miró con los ojos muy abiertos, —¡Mira mamá! ¡Un lobo!

Por un segundo, Stiles se asustó de que la gente se diera cuenta, pero la madre solo se ríe. —Es solo un perro, cariño. Tal vez puedas preguntarle a ese buen hombre si puedes acariciarlo.

Oh Dios.

Stiles le sonríe cuando se acerca a ellos. —¿Señor? ¿Puedo acariciar a tu perro?

—Por supuesto. Sourwolf, compórtate —, le dice a Derek. Derek se acuesta en el suelo y, sorprendentemente, deja que la niña lo acaricie.

—¡Es tan suave y esponjoso!— La niña sonríe y la madre camina hacia ellos. —Gracias—, le dice en voz baja a Stiles. —Ella tiene esta obsesión con los lobos y los perros.

Stiles se ríe, —Está bien. También los amo. Sourwolf puede parecer un poco peligroso, pero no hará daño a nadie.

Al igual que Derek como un humano. Derek siempre parecía enojado y peligroso, pero Stiles sabe que Derek no lo dice en serio. Claro, puede haber lastimado a algunas personas, pero nunca mató a alguien. Bueno... Lo hizo, dos veces, pero fue para salvar a la chica que amaba. Y la segunda vez fue para salvar a Beacon Hills.

Espera, se olvidó de Boyd.

Pero ese no fue culpa de Derek.

La manada alfa lo mató, no Derek.

Como si Derek pudiera notar su... Por supuesto que Derek nota su tristeza, todavía es un hombre lobo. Derek se levanta lentamente y lame su mano. Stiles se ríe y lo rasguña detrás de su oreja, escuchó de Scott que a los perros les gustaba eso.

La mujer y su hija se despiden y él y Derek comienzan a caminar nuevamente. —Mira, eso no fue tan malo—. Stiles le dice a Derek y él escucha que Derek deja escapar un suave suspiro.

Le da una palmadita a Derek en la espalda, —¿Por qué no vamos al bosque? De esa manera no necesitas una correa.

Derek levanta la vista y Stiles realmente deseaba poder ver si eso era un sí o un no. Él piensa que es un sí y caminan de regreso hacia su auto.

Hace que Stiles se sienta un poco raro al ver a Derek huir de él en el bosque. Por supuesto, él sabe que Derek volverá, pero todavía está preocupado de que algo pueda suceder. Se sienta en un árbol caído y agarra su mochila. Siempre lleva consigo algunos libros sobrenaturales, solo para estar seguro. Él decide que este sería el mejor momento para empezar a buscar.

De repente siente... algo. Él no sabe qué. Él siente la necesidad de moverse, así que lo hace. Agarra su mochila, cierra el libro que estaba leyendo. Mira el título 'Brujas, Emisarios y Chispas'. Se encoge de hombros y le pone la mochila.

Sigue su instinto. Tal vez sea Derek, tal vez él está en peligro.

Pero ¿por qué Stiles sentiría eso?

Sigue caminando, no sabe cuánto tiempo, pero termina en un lugar familiar.

El Nemeton.

Definitivamente no tiene grandes recuerdos aquí.

Stiles frunce el ceño, Derek no está aquí. ¿Por qué vino aquí? Camina hacia el Nemeton. Lo toca con cuidado y de repente siente que es golpeado por un rayo.

O... No salió del Nemeton. Vino de su propia mano. Su mano tiembla un poco y con cuidado sostiene su mano sobre el Nemeton. Puede ver un rayo salir de su propia mano, asustándolo de nuevo.

Solo duele por unos segundos, luego el dolor desaparece.

De repente se está poniendo más frío y Stiles comienza a temblar. Está a punto de gritar el nombre de Derek, pero cuando se da vuelta, ve a Derek de pie detrás de él.

¿Lo vio todo?

—Necesitamos salir de aquí—, dice Stiles, y siente que va a tener un ataque de pánico. Él camina hacia Derek, quien lo mira con atención.

No me digas que asustó al jodido Derek Hale.

Stiles se queda en silencio todo el viaje a casa.

****

Deaton levanta la vista cuando oye el timbre de la puerta, esperando un cliente.

—Lo siento, estamos cerrados—, dice hasta que ve que solo se trata de Stiles. —Oh, ¿hay algo mal con Derek?

Stiles sacude la cabeza y Deaton nota la expresión de pánico en su rostro. —¿Qué pasa, Stiles?

—Es solo que... Algo sucedió en el bosque. Estuve allí con Derek, él ya se había escapado, haciendo sus cosas de lobo. Estaba mirando información cuando de repente sentí la necesidad de ir a algún lugar. Terminé en el Nemeton.

Deaton se congela un poco, por una vez no oculta sus emociones por su expresión tranquila y neutral.

—Había... Rayo...— Stiles dice confundido. —Y si es el Nogitsune. ¿Está intentando conectarse conmigo otra vez? O... ¿sigue siendo una parte de mí?

—Me temo que no—, dice Deaton.

—¿Temes que no? Es bueno que no sea el Nogitsune, ¿verdad? —Stiles se acerca un paso, abrazando su mochila contra su pecho.

—¿Me puede mostrar qué libro estaba leyendo?—, Le pregunta Deaton.

Stiles asiente y abre su mochila, —Fue uno de los libros que encontramos en la bóveda de Hale.

Él coloca el libro en el escritorio de Deaton. Los ojos de Deaton se ensanchan.

—Una chispa.— Murmura suavemente.

—Sí, son criaturas mágicas, ¿verdad? Como tú, un emisario, ¿pero con poderes mágicos?

Deaton asiente: —Creo que sé lo que pasó. ¿Puedes seguirme? —Él no espera la respuesta de Stiles y camina hacia una habitación que Stiles no había visto antes. Está llena de libros y otras cosas sobrenaturales. Stiles reconoce la ceniza de montaña y el acónito.

Si hubiera sabido que Deaton tenía acónito, Derek no habría muerto casi hace unos años.

—Debería haber sabido que sucedería—. Deaton murmura en voz alta, y Stiles no está seguro de si se suponía que debía escuchar eso. Deaton agarra un pequeño libro, parece más viejo y está cubierto de cuero. Lleva a Stiles de vuelta a su oficina y se lo da.

Stiles lo agarra con cuidado y lo abre.

Claudia Iskra Wyrzykowski

Frunce el ceño ante el nombre, son sus madres. —¿Iskra?— Dice en voz alta. —Eso es polaco para Chispa. ¿Por qué nunca pensé en eso?

Deaton frunce el ceño: —Realmente no conocía a tu madre. Sé que ella era una chispa, pero ella dio su poder para proteger a tu padre. Ocurrió antes de que nacieras, así que no estaba seguro de si te convertirías en una.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?— Pregunta Stiles, tal vez un poco demasiado duro.

Deaton se sienta en su silla, —Como dije, ella renunció a sus poderes. Sus poderes la protegieron, cuando los abandonó, se enfermó. No quería ser yo quien te dijera eso.

Stiles da un paso atrás, sorprendido por la nueva información. Mira los libros pequeños, está lleno de palabras polacas, latinas e inglesas. Las palabras están bailando frente a sus ojos, y se siente como si estuviera teniendo un ataque de pánico nuevamente.

—Respira, Stiles. Respire hondo y luego leelo. —Deaton dice:— Sólo una chispa puede leerlo. Creo que cuando estabas leyendo sobre Chispas, cerca de Nemeton, activó tus poderes.

Stiles hace lo que dice Deaton. Él respira hondo y mira el pequeño libro en sus manos. De repente entiende lo que está diciendo. Está lleno de hechizos, descripciones e información sobre cuándo su madre había usado los hechizos.

Hace que su cabeza se maree un poco al mirarlo, —¿Mi padre lo sabe?

Deaton niega con la cabeza, —No que yo sepa. Si lo hiciera, te habría creído acerca de lo sobrenatural la primera vez.

Stiles asiente con la cabeza, —¿Está bien si llevo esto a casa? Se está haciendo tarde y mi papá y Derek están solos en la casa. Con los bistecs, necesito asegurarme de que no coman todo, y esto es mucho para asimilar y...

—Lo entiendo, Stiles—. Deaton le sonrió gentilmente, —Que tengas una buena noche.

Stiles asiente, murmura un adiós y camina hacia fuera. Había recogido su Jeep antes de ir a casa de Deaton. Se mete en su Jeep y apoya su cabeza contra el volante.

Ahora tiene sentido. El Nogitsune no lo eligió porque era un humano débil. En realidad tenía poderes mágicos.


	3. Brave

 

Cuando Stiles llegó a casa, encontró a su papá dormido en el sofá. Derek, quien estaba acostado al lado del Sheriff, lo mira y se levanta para saludarlo.

La cola de Derek roza la mano de Stiles y puede acariciar suavemente el pelaje. Él mira a los ojos de Derek, y puede sentir que algo está mal.

Por un segundo es como si Derek no estuviera allí. Sólo por un segundo.

Luego sus ojos se ven humanos otra vez y Derek retrocede un paso, como si también lo notara. Él deja escapar un fuerte gemido, despertando al Sheriff.

—¿Eh qué? Oh, hola, Stiles. —El Sheriff suspira y se sienta. —¿Estás bien?

Stiles mira el pequeño libro en sus manos antes de dar a su papá una sonrisa (falsa). —Estoy bien. Voy a subir las escaleras.

Su padre asiente y parece que se está durmiendo lentamente otra vez. Stiles suspira suavemente y sube las escaleras. Puede escuchar a Derek siguiéndolo, los sonidos de sus garras contra las baldosas lo delatan.

Derek salta sobre la cama de Stiles y se acurruca en el extremo. Él mira a Stiles, esperando una explicación.

—Bueno, Sourwolf, parece que no soy humano—, dice Stiles y se deja caer en su cama, casi golpeando a Derek en la cara. Derek le da una mirada confundida, al menos Stiles cree que está haciendo eso.

Le llevó a Stiles años leer el rostro de Derek, entender su forma de mostrar emociones. Y ahora que era un lobo, no tenía idea de lo que Derek estaba sintiendo.

—Mi madre era una chispa, cuando estaba leyendo sobre ellas el día de hoy, estaba demasiado cerca del Nemeton. Se desencadenaron mis poderes.

Stiles abre el libro de su madre, teniendo que tomar otra respiración profunda para leerlo. Ninguno de los hechizos es útil, seguro que sería divertido controlar el agua, pero cómo ayudaría a Stiles.

Sigue leyendo, hechizos sobre el fuego: se asegura de que no sean peligrosos, sabe cómo se sienten los Hales acerca del fuego, hechizos sobre la protección contra los vampiros.

Deseaba que su madre estuviera aquí para contar estas historias, para explicar cómo hacer esto. Estaba seguro de que Deaton podía ayudarlo, él ayudaba a su madre, pero Deaton no tiene poderes.

Derek interrumpe sus pensamientos dejando escapar un profundo suspiro. Stiles lo mira y nota que el lobo se durmió. Agarra su teléfono para enviarle un mensaje de texto a Scott.

‘Algo extraño le sucedió a Derek, es como si no fuera Derek por un segundo.’

Scott no responde de inmediato, probablemente tratando de encontrar más información por sí mismo. Decide buscar en algunos otros libros sobre brujas, pero no encuentra nada.

****

Stiles debe haberse quedado dormido, se despierta con un libro abierto sobre su pecho. Su cama está cubierta de libros y papeles y sin lobo. Mira a su alrededor pero el lobo no está en su habitación.

Su puerta está abierta, así que adivina que Derek bajó las escaleras.

Stiles vuelve a agarrar su teléfono, Scott respondió a su mensaje de texto no hace mucho.

' reunión de manada a las 4? Kira tiene una teoría’

Stiles envía un 'ok' de vuelta y arroja su teléfono a su cama. Se pregunta si debería decirles acerca de sus poderes. ¿Incluso les creerían? Podrían pensar que es solo el rollo de Nogitsune con Stiles, o que se está volviendo malvado de nuevo.

Sacude la cabeza, esperará hasta que sepa más, tal vez si aprendiera a controlarlo. Deaton podía ayudarlo, y tal vez Derek sabía más sobre ellos.

Bueno, Derek no era capaz de hablar en este momento.

Stiles toma una ducha rápida antes de bajar las escaleras. Tenía razón, Derek ya estaba abajo, comiendo lo que él cree que es un bistec crudo. Su padre está mirando a Derek, un poco celoso. Stiles pone los ojos en blanco y se ríe antes de hacer su propio desayuno.

—Tengo el día libre hoy, pensé que podría caminar con Derek más tarde hoy. De esa manera tendrás más tiempo para investigar. Y hacer tu tarea.

¡Mierda! Stiles se olvidó totalmente de su tarea. Él solo asiente, sin mencionar la reunión de la manada. Derek levanta la vista de su filete y nuevamente sus ojos son diferentes. Mira a Stiles como si no lo reconociera, pero antes de que pueda gruñir o atacarlo, sus ojos vuelven a cambiar.

Stiles agarra su teléfono y hace clic en el nombre de Scott.

'Volvió a ocurrir. reunión de la manada en 10 minutos en el loft. Díselo a los demás.’

Sabe que el Alfa es quien normalmente organiza las reuniones, pero a Stiles realmente no le importa ahora. Y él sabe que a Scott no le importa.

—Tengo que conseguir algunos libros más en Deaton—. Stiles miente, y él mira cuidadosamente a Derek. Stiles también aprendió a sí mismo cómo mentir a los hombres lobo.

Derek no lo mira y Stiles se relaja. Su padre lo saluda con la cabeza y rápidamente agarra sus llaves y de Derek. Espera que nadie lo note agarrando el segundo par de llaves, y si lo hicieron, nadie dijo nada al respecto.

Una vez más, no es si como Derek fuera capaz de hacerlo.

Cuando llega al loft, Lydia ya está de pie frente al edificio. Stiles agita con las llaves, dándole una suave sonrisa y abre la puerta.

Recuerda cuando se enamoró más de Lydia. Ahora no podía imaginar que le gustara así, ella era como una hermana para él.

Utilizan el ascensor para llegar al loft, a diferencia de los otros, no tenían poderes de hombre lobo, y Lydia realmente no tenía ganas de subir esas escaleras en tacones.

La manada no tarda mucho en llegar, es extraño estar en el loft sin Derek.

—Stiles, ¿qué le pasó a Derek?— Isaac pregunta, rompiendo el silencio.

—Ocurrió dos veces, sus ojos se veían... diferentes. Luego, después de unos segundos, volvieron a ser humanos o a Derek. —Stiles trata de explicar, sin saber cómo.

—¿Qué pasa si el hechizo lo está convirtiendo lentamente en un lobo real?—, Sugiere Kira y frunce el ceño.

—¿Como en la película Brave?— Stiles pregunta, y ella asiente.

—¿Eh?— Scott pregunta confundido. —Brave es una película de Disney. La princesa está enojada con su madre y le pide a una bruja que la cambie. La mamá se convierte en un oso y si no rompen el hechizo a tiempo, perderá a toda la humanidad y se convertirá en un verdadero oso.

—¿No es eso un poco demasiado extremo para una película de Disney?— Liam pregunta, pero los demás ignoran su comentario.

—Así que Derek se está convirtiendo lentamente en un lobo real y no tenemos idea de cambiarlo de nuevo, genial—. Lydia deja escapar un suspiro, —¿Ya has encontrado algo?

Stiles sacude la cabeza, —No. La mayoría de los libros hablan de la historia de las brujas, no de sus hechizos. Quiero decir, tengo un libro de hechizos, pero no es de una bruja.

—¿Podría ayudar? Un hechizo es un hechizo, ¿no? —, Le pregunta Malia. Scott suspira: —Necesitarás tener poderes mágicos para lanzar un hechizo.

Stiles se congela torpemente y se enfoca en sus manos.

—¿Qué, Stiles?— Lydia le pregunta, un poco molesta. Él no puede culparla, es una situación bastante estresante.

—Nada, solo...— Se dijo a sí mismo para no decirles sobre sus poderes, pero si él es el único que puede hacer retroceder a Derek...

—¿Qué?

—Mi madre era una chispa, ayer mismo descubrí que yo también lo soy—. Él admite y evita el contacto visual con el paquete.

—¡Stiles! ¿Y nos lo dices ahora? —Lydia casi grita, frustrablemente se pasa la mano por el pelo y suspira. —No estabas en la Lista de la muerte.

—Mis poderes fueron activados ayer. Antes de eso nadie sabía que tenía poderes. Nadie aparte de Deaton. —Stiles les dice.

Parrish deja escapar un suspiro: —Ese tipo realmente no comparte información si no la pides específicamente—. Todos sabían que Deaton era un poco... extraño, a veces. ¿Pero puedes culparlo? Tuvo que mantener lo Sobrenatural en secreto toda su vida, después del incendio de la casa Hale, no había criaturas Sobrenaturales que necesitaran su ayuda.

—¿Así que puedes cambiar a Derek?— Kira le pregunta: —No importa que nos lo hayas dicho ahora—, ella mira a Lydia, —Lo único que importa es que puedas salvarlo.

—Si puedo encontrar el hechizo, sí. Pero hasta ahora no he encontrado nada. —Stiles gime mientras se frota las sienes. Su cabeza está empezando a doler.

—Todos te ayudaremos. Todo el mundo investigará, debemos ser rápidos porque no sabemos cuánto tiempo tenemos antes de perder a Derek —, dice Scott, y Stiles cree que puede escuchar un ‘de nuevo’ implícito.

Casi han perdido a Derek varias veces. Peter casi lo mata en el primer año de su aventura sobrenatural, la manada Alfa, Kate lo secuestró y hace unos meses todos pensaron que Derek estaba perdiendo sus poderes.

Al ver a Derek ser atacado por un Berserker, yaciendo allí casi sin vida, todavía perseguía los sueños de Stiles a veces. A Derek solo le importaba salvar a Scott. No era el mejor momento para darse cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia el hombre lobo mayor.

****

Noah se ríe cuando ve el collar de Derek y agarra la correa. Derek solo resopla y se sienta en el suelo. Sabe que no puede gruñirle al Sheriff como lo hace con Stiles.

El Sheriff abre la puerta y Derek camina pacientemente detrás de él. Noah sonríe al vecino y cierra la puerta detrás de él.

—Buenos días, Sheriff, no sabía que había adoptado un perro— La Sra. Allen le sonríe. —Oh, él no es nuestro. Solo estamos cuidándolo por un amigo —. El Sheriff miente y acaricia la cabeza de Derek.

Si Stiles estuviera allí, se reiría ante la idea de que su padre acariciara a Derek.

El Sheriff sigue caminando y no puede evitar sonreír ante el suspiro de Derek caminando a su lado. Él siempre quiso un perro, pero su esposa era alérgica a ellos. Después de su muerte, él nunca pensó en adoptar uno.

Oh, si ella lo viera ahora. Él se pregunta qué habría hecho ella si todavía estuviera aquí. Si ella creyera en todas las cosas que han pasado el año pasado. El mejor amigo de Stiles se convirtió en un hombre lobo, luchando contra grandes lagartos y una profesora de inglés que casi lo sacrificó.

Ella probablemente se reiría, diciéndoles que necesitan detenerse en la magia y las fantasías.

Llegan al parque para perros, él desató la correa y Derek comienza a correr. Se sienta en un banco y la mujer a su lado sonríe.

Observa a Derek correr, unos pocos perros corren tras él. Noah casi se ríe cuando ve a un perro oler su trasero. Es normal que los perros lo hagan, pero Derek no es un perro.

Puede escuchar a Derek soltar un gruñido de advertencia y sacudir la cabeza.

Es relajante, sentarse allí y ver a todos los perros jugar unos con otros. Las familias lanzan pelotas, los perros lo atrapan y se la llevan a sus dueños. Los niños pequeños están acariciando perros.

Tal vez debería hablar con Stiles sobre la adopción de un perro de verdad. Stiles probablemente se reiría y haría un comentario sarcástico sobre sus amigos hombres lobo.

Derek regresa al Sheriff, claramente cansado de correr alrededor. Noah sujeta la correa a su cuidado y se despide de la mujer sentada a su lado.

Casi olvidó que Derek no era en realidad un perro... O un lobo. Parecía uno, pero es humano por dentro. Un humano atrapado en el cuerpo de un lobo.

Derek probablemente estaba acostumbrado a eso, era capaz de cambiar por completo, pero ahora no podía hacerlo.

La idea de un humano atrapado en un cuerpo de animal lo asustaba un poco, sabía que a Malia también le había pasado. Era un poco diferente, no tenía una bruja que la convirtiera en un coyote, pero seguía siendo casi lo mismo. Malia fue un coyote durante tanto tiempo, todavía tenía que acostumbrarse a ser humana.

****

Cuando Stiles abandonó la reunión, inmediatamente fue a Deaton. Si él era el único capaz de salvar a Derek, necesitaba entrenamiento.

Cuando llegó a la clínica, Deaton se despidió de una adolescente y su gato.

Un gato que parecía familiar. Los ojos de Stiles se abren cuando recuerda a la bruja convirtiendo un árbol en un gato.

Stiles mantiene la puerta abierta para la niña, ella le sonríe y murmura un 'gracias' antes de caminar hacia su auto. Stiles entra a la clínica y Deaton cambia el cartel de ‘abierto’ a ‘cerrado’.

—¿Supongo que estás aquí por tus poderes?— Deaton le pregunta y lo lleva a una habitación.

—Sí, hablé con la manada y llegamos a la conclusión de que soy el único que puede salvar a Derek. Lo que no es mucha presión—. Stiles explica y se apoya contra la mesa. —Necesito que me enseñes todo lo que sabes. Control, hechizos... todo.

Deaton asiente con la cabeza: —Me temo que no puedo ayudarte con muchos hechizos, pero tu madre sí puede.

—No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero ella no está cerca para ayudar—. Stiles se siente frustrado.

Deaton niega con la cabeza, —No, no así. Cuando Peter usó las garras de Talia Hale en Derek, Derek pudo hablar con su madre. Pídele ayuda.

—No voy a dejar que Peter Hale se acerque a mí—. Stiles lo interrumpe. Deaton lo mira por interrumpir y continúa.

—Hay un hechizo para conectar con tu madre. Es poderoso, pero ella podría ayudarte. Necesitarás algo que ella poseyera, lo que era importante para ella. Tal vez un collar o su anillo de bodas. Y necesitarás una persona cercana tanto para ti como para tu madre, supongo que tu padre—, explica Deaton.

Genial, eso significa explicarle a su padre que ni su esposa ni su hijo son humanos. O que la razón por la que murió su esposa es porque ella renunció a sus poderes por él.

—Dijiste que es poderoso, acabo de recibir mis poderes. ¿Cómo puedo hacer un hechizo tan grande? —Stiles pregunta confundido.

Deaton suspira: —Si practicas hechizos diferentes y más fáciles, te acostumbrarás. Cuando creas que estás listo, podrás hacerlo. Ser una chispa tiene que ver con creer. Confianza.

Stiles asiente con la cabeza, —No tenemos mucho tiempo. Derek se está convirtiendo lentamente en un lobo real, si no somos lo suficientemente rápidos...

—Cree en ti mismo, Stiles—, dice Deaton y mira su reloj. —Tengo una cita en unos minutos. Tendrás que practicar los hechizos en el libro de tu madre. Recuerda respirar profundamente, cuanto más tranquilo estés, más control tendrás. Si estás estresado y asustado, tus poderes pueden tomar control de ti si no tienes experiencia.

 

****

Kira se ofreció a ir con él al bosque, diciendo algo sobre pasar más tiempo con él y con el lobo-Derek. A Derek no pareció importarle y caminó con entusiasmo junto a ella. Realmente no actuó como Derek y Stiles temía que no tuvieran mucho tiempo antes de que el lobo en Derek se hiciera cargo.

No sabían si Derek sabía lo que estaba pasando, tenían miedo de que si le decían que solo empeoraría. Pero Derek era inteligente, probablemente ya lo había descubierto.

Se detuvieron en el lugar donde vieron a la bruja por última vez, Stiles realmente esperaba que ella no apareciera. Él respira hondo y escucha a los pájaros gorjear. El viento está casi en calma y él podía escuchar las hojas de los árboles moverse.

Abre el libro y mira el primer hechizo. Cómo iniciar un incendio. Pasa, eso no fue una buena idea con Derek detrás de él. Y estaban en el bosque, un pequeño fuego podría convertirse rápidamente en uno grande.

El siguiente es controlar el clima. Cómo convertir un día lluvioso en un día soleado. Lindo, pero no estaba lloviendo.

Cómo convocar a un demonio... No, eso no estaba sucediendo. No después de lo que pasó con los Nogitsune.

Finalmente encontró uno, controlar el viento. Lee cuidadosamente las palabras y las repite en su cabeza, no ha pasado nada todavía. Probablemente debería hablar en voz alta. Guarda el pequeño cuaderno en su bolsillo y comienza a hablar en voz alta.

Kira dejó escapar un pequeño grito cuando el viento comienza a soplar más fuerte, Stiles apenas puede ver su rostro que ahora está cubierto en su cabello. Él se ríe, está haciendo esto. Él está controlando el maldito clima.

Él puede ver los árboles moverse, casi cayendo al suelo.

—Maldita sea, no sé cómo detenerlo—, grita Stiles. Kira saca el libro de su bolsillo y lo abre. Ella tropieza hacia atrás y Stiles no sabe si es el viento o si está mareada por intentar leer.

—Sólo las Chispas puede leerlo—, le dice a ella y ella le entrega el libro. Le toma unos segundos, pero finalmente encuentra el hechizo para detenerlo.

—Eso fue...— Kira se calla, sin palabras.

—Impresionante—. Stiles sonríe, —¿Cierto, Derek?

Se da vuelta, pero el lobo negro se ha ido. Él y Kira comparten una mirada de preocupación y rápidamente guarda su libro en su bolsillo.

—Por favor, dime que se escapó porque lo asusté y no porque se convirtió en un lobo—. Stiles murmura en voz alta.

—¡¿Derek?!— Kira grita, haciendo que Stiles salte ligeramente. Normalmente diría algo como 'No te conviertas en una Banshee' cuando alguien grita fuerte, pero no está de humor para contar chistes.

Él comienza a gritar el nombre de Derek también y ambos comienzan a caminar, adentrándose más en el bosque. A pesar de que el sol brillaba, todavía estaba oscuro en esta parte del bosque.

Escuchan hojas y ramitas romperse detrás de ellos y Kira coloca su mano en su cinturón, lista para usar su espada para pelear con la bruja.

Stiles deja escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando un lobo negro corre hacia ellos, lamiendo sus manos como saludo y mostrándoles que no es... ¿Malvado? Stiles no sabe por qué Derek-Te-Arrancaré-La-Garganta-Hale se lamería las manos.

Kira frota la espalda de Derek, —¿A dónde fuiste?

Derek deja escapar un ladrido.

No es un quejido, gruñido, suspiro o resoplido. El ladró

Él nunca hizo eso antes.

Los ojos de Derek aún eran humanos, por lo que solo debe ser Derek excitado, a juzgar por lo rápido que mueve su cola.

—Deberíamos ir a casa antes de que ocurra algo más—, dice Stiles y agarra la correa de su mochila. Derek gime pero le deja atar la correa a su collar. Caminan de regreso hacia sus autos en silencio, ambos aún sorprendidos e impresionados por lo que pasó.

Cuando llegan a sus autos, sus dos teléfonos zumban. Es un mensaje de Scott.

'Hubo una repentina tormenta en el bosque, podría ser la bruja'.

Kira se ríe cuando se da cuenta de que él piensa que Stiles era la bruja. Stiles también se ríe y ayuda a Derek a subir al auto antes de enviarle un mensaje de texto a Scott sobre sus poderes.


	4. Don't Stop Believing

Stiles sonríe satisfecho cuando él camina por la cocina, resulta que tener poderes mágicos es genial para tus habilidades culinarias. Derek lo está mirando, al menos Stiles espera que aún sea Derek.

Han pasado unos días y Stiles cree que finalmente tiene sus poderes en control. Lo que significa que podrá hacer el hechizo.

Al menos, él espera que sí. Deaton le dijo que creyera en sí mismo, pero la presión lo hace sentir un poco asustado. ¿Y si él no puede ayudar a Derek? O si puede, pero es demasiado tarde. Él no puede perder a Derek, no, ellos no pueden perder a Derek.

Puede sonar raro, pero Derek los mantiene juntos. Derek ayudó a Scott y Malia a controlar sus cambios, a veces Scott todavía tenía problemas. Ayudó a Isaac con su padre, son como hermanos. Kira y Derek tenían una amistad sorprendentemente buena, y Stiles...

Stiles tuvo que admitir que está totalmente enamorado de Derek. Aprendió a ocultar sus sentimientos, y espera que Derek, o cualquier otra persona, no se diera cuenta.

Lydia probablemente lo sabía. Se pregunta si hay algo que Lydia no sabe.

Stiles escucha que la puerta de entrada se cierra e inmediatamente deja de usar su magia. Un cuenco cae en el mostrador y casi derrama la comida en el suelo. Puede escuchar a Derek soltar un sonido divertido antes de que el lobo camine hacia el Sheriff para saludarlo.

También una cosa nueva que hace el lobo-Derek, Derek no saluda a la gente. A veces soltaba un '¿qué?', Pero eso es todo.

—Pastel y tocino... ¿Qué hiciste?— El Sheriff pregunta cuando se da cuenta de lo que está haciendo Stiles. Stiles suspira: —No hice nada, papá. Lo merecías.

Y Stiles tenía que decirle que era una chispa.

Derek se sienta en su silla, sí, él. Stiles estaba harto de que Derek se sentara en la suya, y ambos Stilinski no querían que nadie se sentara en la silla de Claudia. Así que Derek Hale consiguió su propia silla en la casa de Stilinski.

Si se lo dijeras a Stiles que hace un año, se habría reído.

Stiles continúa preparando la comida y escucha a su padre hablar sobre un nuevo caso que involucra a otro Omega salvaje.

Derek deja escapar un suave gemido, no contento de que no pueda ayudar.

Cuando Stiles termina, su padre se da cuenta de que está inusualmente callado. —¿Estás bien, hijo?

Stiles deja escapar un suspiro tembloroso, —Necesito decirte algo.

—Si es que estás saliendo, ya lo noté, Stiles—. Stiles se sonroja cuando Derek casi se cae de su silla con la rapidez con que se da vuelta para mirar a Stiles.

—Sí, uh... Eso no era lo que quería decirte, pero es bueno saber que ya no tengo que hacer eso—. Stiles se aclara la garganta, —Hay algo más sobre mí que no sabes.

El Sheriff no dice nada, solo espera pacientemente a que su hijo hable.

—No soy... humano.

—Scott me prometió que no te mordería—. El Sheriff baja el tenedor, el fuerte sonido hace que Stiles salte ligeramente.

—No, no lo es... Nadie me ha mordido.

—¿Es el Nogitsune? ¿Te estás convirtiendo en un zorro?

—Kitsune. Y no, papá. Solo… déjame explicarte, ¿vale? —Stiles suspira de nuevo y se queda mirando su comida. El Sheriff se queda callado.

—Mamá era una chispa. Sabes lo que es Deaton, ¿verdad? Es así, pero con poderes mágicos. Supongo que podrías verlo como una mezcla de brujas y emisarios. Mamá renunció a sus poderes para estar contigo, un humano. No sé si no le permitieron decírtelo o si hay otra razón por la que tuvo que renunciar a ellos, Deaton no me dijo eso. Hace unos días descubrimos que yo también soy una chispa —. Stiles divaga y no levanta la vista. Tiene miedo de cómo reaccionará su padre.

Su padre no responde, y Stiles mira con cuidado hacia arriba. Él no es capaz de leer las emociones de su padre. —Es eso... Wow, está bien—, murmura el Sheriff.

—Eso no es todo—, admite Stiles, mira a Derek. Derek está ocupado comiendo su filete, pero sus orejas están enfocadas en Stiles.

—¿Qué más no me dijiste?— Noah pregunta en voz alta, haciendo que Stiles y Derek salten. Stiles no puede culparlo, acaba de descubrir que su esposa no era humana.

—Necesito que me ayudes con un hechizo.

—No me digas que soy una... cosa de brujas también—. Noah suspira.

—No.— Stiles sacude la cabeza. —Eres humano por lo que sé. Es un hechizo donde me dirijo a mamá, donde hablo con ella. De esa manera, ella podrá aprender mis hechizos y un hechizo para convertir a Sourwolf allí en Derek.

—Estas cosas sobrenaturales se vuelven cada vez más locas cada vez que hablamos—. El Sheriff suspira, —¿Cuándo estás planeando hacer esto?

—Mañana. No tenemos mucho tiempo —. Stiles responde y mira a Derek. Derek se queja y apoya su cabeza en el regazo de Stiles. Stiles no sabe si es el lobo o si es Derek buscando consuelo. Stiles pasa su mano por el pelaje negro.

—Mañana me enfermaré en el trabajo—. El Alguacil le dice a su hijo: —Lamento haberte gritado.

—Está bien, papá, hace unos meses ni siquiera sabías que los hombres lobo eran reales. Ahora tu hijo y tu esposa son criaturas mágicas.

El Sheriff suspira: —Necesito un trago.

****

Derek está recostado en la cama de Stiles, viendo a la chispa caminar por su habitación, buscando el joyero de su madre. Su papá se lo dio, en caso de que Stiles ‘alguna vez tuviera una novia’.

—¡Sí!— Stiles básicamente grita cuando encuentra la caja en su armario. Camina hacia la caja y se sienta junto a Derek. Lo abre y sonríe ante las pulseras y collares que su madre solía usar.

Derek coloca su cabeza en el muslo de Stiles, mirándolo mientras busca el anillo de bodas. Él agarra un collar con un símbolo familiar en él. Rápidamente se levanta y agarra el libro sobre Chispas.

Es el mismo símbolo.

Stiles sonríe y se lo pone, es un Chispa después de todo. Esperemos que no sea un collar femenino, Lydia lo notará. Y lo juzgara.

Vuelve a la cama y vuelve a sentarse. Derek se estira y se acuesta boca arriba, mostrando su estómago.

Stiles frunce el ceño, leyó que es como mostrarles el cuello.

O Derek solo quiere un masaje en el vientre.

Stiles ríe suavemente y se frota la barriga, el pelaje es aún más suave, lo que hace que Stiles sonría. Se enfoca de nuevo en encontrar el anillo, haciendo que Derek se queje.

—Sólo espera, Der. Tal vez mañana vuelvas a ser humano y te prestaré toda mi atención—. Stiles se sonroja tan pronto como se da cuenta de lo que dijo. —Quiero decir que yo…

Derek solo lo mira fijamente.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero—, dice Stiles y mira hacia la caja. Finalmente encuentra el anillo de bodas, una pequeña banda plateada con las iniciales de sus padres grabadas en ella. Stiles sonríe suavemente y traza la línea con su pulgar.

Lo guarda en el bolsillo y guarda el joyero.

—Muévete—, le dice a Derek, que ahora está tendido sobre la cama. —Necesito mi hermoso sueño para mañana—. Derek se levanta y se acuesta en el lado izquierdo de la cama de Stiles. Stiles suspira y se quita la camisa en su camino hacia el interruptor de la luz.

Derek hace un sonido extraño y Stiles sonríe. Por lo general, Stiles es quien hace ruidos incómodos cuando ve a Derek sin camisa.

Genial, ahora está pensando en Derek sin camisa, con Derek en su habitación.

Apaga la luz y se pone unos pantalones cómodos antes de meterse en la cama. Puede sentir a Derek moverse y pronto sus brazos están llenos de pelaje negro.

Eso es nuevo. En los pocos días que Derek ha sido un lobo, nunca se acurrucó.

Stiles suspira y apoya la cabeza en la espalda de Derek. Es esponjoso y el pelo le hace cosquillas en la nariz, pero también es cómodo. Como un gran oso de peluche.

El sonido de la respiración de Derek ayuda a Stiles a dormir profundamente, la primera vez que Stiles tuvo una buena noche de sueño en meses.

****

Hay un extraño silencio en la casa Stilinski. Nadie tiene ganas de hablar, Stiles está nervioso por el hechizo y su padre todavía necesita acostumbrarse a la idea de que su hijo tenga poderes.

Derek solo está durmiendo en el sofá, sin prestar atención a los demás.

Stiles decide no usar su magia para hacer el desayuno, ahorrando su energía. Es raro, solo sabe de sus poderes por unos días, pero ya está acostumbrado a usarlo. Haciendo comida, limpiando su dormitorio y ese tipo de cosas del día normal.

En el viaje hacia Deaton, el teléfono de Stiles zumba. Frunce el ceño cuando ve el nombre de Scott, ya tenía un mensaje de ‘buena suerte’ de él anteriormente.

'La bruja atacó de nuevo en el bosque'.

Gran momento. Sólo jodidamente genial.

‘Estamos de camino a Deaton, tal vez mi madre me enseñe algo para detener a esa bruja’.

Apaga su teléfono y se enfoca en mirar fuera. Su padre está conduciendo su Jeep, Stiles no está tan seguro, pero no le importa.

Derek está sentado en el asiento trasero, también mirando afuera. Esperemos que sea la última vez que se siente en este auto como un lobo completo.

O, si hay una próxima vez, él será un lobo completo por elección.

Se detienen frente a la clínica y Deaton ya los está esperando. El Sheriff agarra suavemente el hombro de su hijo, esperando que esto lo ayude a relajarse un poco.

Tan pronto como esto termine, Stiles aprenderá a meditar. Esperemos que eso lo ayude a calmarse cuando esté nervioso y quiera lanzar un hechizo importante.

Derek camina frente a ellos hacia Deaton, saludando al hombre mayor antes de entrar. Deaton lo mira antes de volverse hacia el de Stilinski.

—Buenos días, Sheriff, Stiles—. Deaton se gira y los lleva hacia una habitación. Un gran libro está sobre la mesa. Stiles toma el anillo de bodas de su bolsillo y se lo muestra a Deaton.

—Necesitas pararte allí—. Deaton señala el círculo de ceniza de montaña. Stiles asiente y camina hacia ella, cuidando de no romper el círculo. —La Chispa es la única criatura sobrenatural que puede tocar ceniza de montaña. Al igual que los emisarios, protegen la manada. Ahora recuerda, Stiles, respira hondo, relájate y no dejes de creer.

—¿Como la canción?

Deaton no reacciona y mueve el libro para que Stiles pueda verlo. —Tendrás que decir estas palabras con cuidado. Cuando esté funcionando, tu Chispa te llevará a un lugar donde conocerás a tu madre. Se puede sentir como solo unos minutos, para nosotros serán horas. Necesitas escuchar a tu madre con cuidado, algunos hechizos suenan igual.

Stiles no cree que haya escuchado a Deaton hablar tanto. Él asiente y respira profundamente. Se centra en la sensación del suelo bajo sus pies. Puede escuchar la respiración pesada de Derek, los dedos de su papá nerviosamente golpeando contra la mesa. Él oye sus propios latidos, tranquilos y firmes.

Él puede hacer esto.

Abre los ojos y lee las palabras antes de decirlas en voz alta. Tranquilo y cuidadoso.

Se siente como si todo su cuerpo se estuviera ahogando en el agua, pero todavía puede respirar. Cierra los ojos, y en lugar de ver negro, puede ver su vieja casa del árbol en su patio trasero.

—Mieczyslaw—. Oye la suave voz de su madre. Jadea y camina hacia la casa del árbol. —¿Mamá?

Sube rápidamente la escalera, y pronto ve a su madre, sentada en una almohada. —Hola, Stiles.

Tan pronto como ha terminado de subir, la tira en un abrazo. El olor de su habitual perfume le llenaba la nariz. Él hace todo lo posible para no llorar.

—Stiles, estoy tan orgullosa de ti—. Ella le sonrió, —Finalmente tienes tus poderes.

Él asiente con la cabeza: —Sí, solo descubrí que los tenía hace unos días, ¿sabes por qué estoy aquí?

—Necesitas ayuda con los hechizos—, dice ella y le agarra la mano, aún observando cuánto creció su niño.

—Mi amigo, Derek Hale, se convirtió en un lobo, y necesito cambiarlo de vuelta.

Su madre le da una mirada de complicidad, —¿Sólo un amigo?

Stiles se ruboriza y mira hacia abajo.

—Conocía a los Hales. Solía ayudar a Talia cuando necesitaba ayuda con la magia. Supongo que su hijo mayor, Derek, es de quien estás hablando —. Stiles asiente con la cabeza como respuesta.

—Los Hales usualmente son capaces de cambiar a lobos completos. No creo que la bruja lo haya cambiado en uno. Creo que cambió a uno, y ella lanzó un hechizo para evitar que él volviera a cambiar—, le dice Claudia.

—Vi a la bruja convertir un árbol en un gato—, dice Stiles, —Ella podría haber convertido a Derek en un lobo antes de que él cambiara.

Claudia niega con la cabeza: —No, de esa manera ya no sería él mismo. El hechizo no lo está convirtiendo en un lobo real, si un hombre lobo permanece demasiado tiempo en un cambio completo, se convertirá en un lobo real. Si Derek estuviera solo, probablemente sería peligroso. Pero como él te hizo cuidar de él, probablemente no será una amenaza.

Stiles sacude la cabeza, —No quiero pensar en él convirtiéndose en un verdadero lobo. Tengo que pensar en salvarlo.

Claudia sonríe. —Te ayudaré, creo que sé qué tipo de hechizo necesitas—. Ella mete la mano en el bolsillo y toma otra libreta. Parece más nueva que la que Stiles recibió de Deaton. Busca una página vacía y comienza a escribir con un lápiz que estaba tirado en el suelo.

Stiles miró a su alrededor, era como su antigua casa del árbol. La única diferencia es que la verdadera desapareció después de que él y Scott se cayeron cuando tenían doce.

Está lleno de pintura y libros. Ve unas cuantas fotos en el suelo y sonríe, todo se siente tan real.

Su madre le entrega su cuaderno, —No lo necesito aquí—. Ella le sonríe. Sus ojos se abren, —¿Estás segura?

Ella asiente con la cabeza: —Escribí más información sobre otros hechizos, cómo lanzarlos. Para algunos hechizos necesitas cosas, al igual que necesitabas a tu papá y algo que yo poseía.

Él mira las palabras que ella escribió, su hermosa letra.

—¿Cómo está tu padre?— Ella le pregunta, su voz suave y gentil.

—Está bien, creo que nos acercamos después de que le contamos lo sobrenatural—, le dice Stiles. —¿Cómo te enteraste de eso?— Ella le pregunta con curiosidad. Ella murmura unas palabras y dos tazas de té aparecen en sus manos.

—Wow, ¿podemos hacer eso?— Stiles pregunta asombrado antes de aceptar una de las tazas.

—Unos años después de tu muerte, una cazadora, Kate Argent, incendió la casa de Hale, matando a casi todos en la casa.

Claudia jadea suavemente, sus ojos muy abiertos.

—Solo Derek, Laura, Cora y Peter sobrevivieron. No sabíamos que Cora sobrevivió, o existió, hasta hace unos meses. De todos modos, Peter entró en coma y Laura y Derek se mudaron a Nueva York. Cuando Laura, quien era un Alfa después de la muerte de su madre, regresó a Beacon Hills, Peter la mató, convirtiéndolo en el Alfa. El fuego y el poder lo volvieron loco, y mordió a Scott. Derek vino buscando a su hermana y así lo conocimos. Al principio no nos llevábamos bien, pero ahora han pasado unos años y Scott se convirtió en un Alfa Verdadero.

Él continúa explicándole lo que sucedió y ella sonríe cuando se da cuenta de que, al igual que ella, él divaga.

—¿Y tú y Derek...?— Ella pregunta, haciéndolo sonrojar.

—Sólo somos amigos. Quiero decir, sí, estoy un poco enamorado de él, pero solo somos amigos.

—¿Estás seguro?— Ella le pregunta: —Porque un hombre lobo atrapado en su cambio completo solo quiere estar cerca de la persona que ama.

Stiles frunce el ceño, —yo no...

Claudia se ríe, —Deberías volver antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Dile a tu padre que lo amo.

Stiles asiente y la atrae en un abrazo. —Te amo, mamá—. Ella lo abraza y lo besa en la frente. —También te amo, Stiles, ahora ve a salvar a tus amigos.

La suelta, —¿Cómo vuelvo a la realidad?

—Vuelve al lugar donde ingresaste y concéntrate en regresar con tu padre, por eso lo necesitamos. Él es el ancla del hechizo, la razón por la que ambos pudimos viajar a este lugar.

Suspira y sale. —¡Buena suerte!— Ella grita, saludándolo.

Stiles hace todo lo posible por no llorar, ver a su madre le hace sentir muchas cosas. Después de que Derek se convierta de nuevo en humano, tendrá tiempo para lidiar con eso.

Mira por última vez a su madre antes de cerrar los ojos. Él toma otra respiración profunda y se enfoca en su padre.

Una vez más, se siente como si su cuerpo se estuviera ahogando. Y de nuevo, todavía puede respirar. Puede escuchar las voces de Deaton y de su padre y abre los ojos.

Él está de vuelta.


	5. Red Riding Hood and his Big Bad Wolf

Como dijo Deaton, para Stiles sentía que solo se había ido por unos minutos, en realidad se había ido por 4 horas. El Sheriff no pudo salir de la habitación, o Stiles quedaría atrapado dentro de su propia mente.

Derek estaba acurrucado en una esquina, esperando pacientemente a que Stiles regresara. Le sintió desaparecer, y fue uno de los sentimientos más aterradores.

Pero Derek le confió a Stiles su vida, literalmente.

El Sheriff siguió caminando nerviosamente, estaba tomando tanto tiempo y no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando. Scott aún no había venido a la clínica de animales, lo que significa que la manada todavía está luchando contra la bruja.

Deaton era... Deaton. Estaba sentado en una silla, bebiendo su cuarta taza de café. Parecía tranquilo y estaba mirando una revista sobre nuevos juguetes para perros y gatos.

Stiles repentinamente jadeó, alertando a los tres hombres. El Sheriff corre hacia su hijo, rompiendo el círculo de ceniza de montaña. —¿Estás bien? ¿Conseguiste lo que necesitabas?

Stiles asiente, repentinamente muy cansado.

Derek se queda donde está, sin saber qué hacer.

Deaton regresa a la habitación con otra taza de café, esta vez no es para él. Se la da a Stiles y agarra una manta, envolviéndola alrededor de los hombros del adolescente.

—Fue... tan real—, murmura Stiles. —Estábamos en mi vieja casa del árbol, ella me dio su libreta.

Busca en sus bolsillos pero no lo encuentra, frunce el ceño. —Yo... ¿dónde está?

De repente, Derek está a su lado con la libreta en la boca, se la da con cuidado a Stiles y se sienta, observándolo.

—Stiles, creo que necesitas descansar antes de poder lanzar este hechizo—, dice Deaton, pero Stiles niega con la cabeza. Bebe rápidamente el café que le dio Deaton y busca la página correcta.

—Creo que puedo hacer esto.

—Stiles...

—No, papá, estoy haciendo esto.

El Sheriff y Deaton comparten una mirada antes de ver a Stiles colocar el cuaderno sobre la mesa. Stiles toma un profundo suspiro, cierra los ojos y empieza pronunciando las palabras.

Para el Sheriff suena como latín u otro idioma que no entiende. Él mira a Derek, pero sigue siendo un lobo.

Stiles abre los ojos y frunce el ceño: —Tal vez necesito hacerlo con los ojos abiertos.

Stiles intenta de nuevo, mirando a Derek. No funciona.

Lo intenta de nuevo, tocando a Derek. No funciona.

Intenta una y otra vez, pero no funciona.

—Tal vez sólo necesita tiempo. O, necesitas descansar. —Dice el Sheriff.

Stiles suspira y se sienta en el suelo, abrazando a Derek. —Lo siento mucho.

Todas las emociones de ver a su madre y el hecho de que no está funcionando, esta vez no puede evitar llorar en el pelaje de Derek.

El Sheriff y Deaton salen de la habitación para darle espacio. Ambos preocupados por lo que está pasando.

****

Scott ruge y salta frente a la bruja. Han estado peleando por horas y todos se están cansando. Así es la bruja, que dejó de convertir árboles en animales hace 40 minutos.

Él puede escuchar a Lydia gritar, la observa guiar su arma con sus manos, la Bruja gime y cae al suelo. Ella se ríe cuando Scott se cierne sobre ella. —No puedes derrotarme, lobo. Eres un verdadero alfa, no matas. Nadie en tu manada lo hace, o de lo contrario no los dejarías entrar.

—Pero puedo llamar a la policía, hacer que te arresten—, le dice Scott, haciéndola reír más fuerte.

—Oh, cariño, tan pronto como descansara un poco, podría convertir la estación de policía en una casa hecha de caramelos y salir de allí. O, por supuesto, transportarme de vuelta al bosque.

Scott le frunce el ceño, sin saber qué hacer.

—No tengo problemas con matarla—. Malia ofrece, Scott la mira. Ella se encoge de hombros, —Sólo lo estoy diciendo.

—No hay manera de que puedas derrotarme—. La bruja dice y se levanta, sus poderes regresan lentamente.

—Eso no es cierto.

La manada se da vuelta, ve a Stiles con Derek justo detrás de él.

Todavía como un lobo. Lydia y Kira se acercan, preocupadas por lo que le pasó a Derek.

—Oh, es Caperucita Roja y su gran lobo malo. ¿Disfrutando de la vida salvaje, Wolfy? —Ella se ríe. Stiles no parece asustado.

—La única forma de derrotarte es quitarte tus poderes. Y verás, solo hice un poderoso hechizo, podría usar más poder. —Stiles camina lentamente hacia ella, sin romper el contacto visual. Malia está a punto de caminar hacia él, pero Scott la detiene.

—Él puede hacer esto.

 

La bruja retrocede un paso: —No eres una bruja, ¿verdad?

Stiles sacude la cabeza, —No. Soy más poderoso. Soy el hijo de una de las Chispas más poderosas. Conozco todos sus hechizos.

—Y sin embargo, todavía no has cambiado a tu amigo de nuevo en humano—, dice la bruja y sonríe.

—Estoy a punto de hacerlo, después de quitarte tus poderes—, dice Stiles, la manada nunca lo vio tan confiado. No como él mismo.

Era aterrador, casi se parecía a los Nogitsune. Pero esto era realmente Stiles.

Stiles lentamente comienza a murmurar palabras, alto y claro. Es como una escena en una película, hay un trueno fuerte, un rayo y de repente comienza a llover. La bruja trata de huir, pero Stiles usa sus poderes para controlar los árboles. Largas raíces crecen desde el suelo y se envuelven alrededor de sus piernas, haciendo que ella no pueda moverse.

Ella grita palabras, pero antes de que pueda terminar su oración, una raíz se envuelve alrededor de su boca.

La manada da un paso atrás, dándose cuenta de lo poderoso que es realmente Stiles. Stiles no los mira y se enfoca en repetir las palabras.

Una luz blanca brillante hace que la manada se vuelva ciega por unos segundos, Scott usa sus ojos Alfa para mirar a su mejor amigo.

Stiles se parece a Kira cuando descubrió sus poderes por primera vez, cuando sostenía dos cables con un rayo a su alrededor.

Pero Stiles no sostiene cables, tiene relámpagos. La bruja dejó escapar un grito, y por un segundo Scott pensó que se estaba muriendo.

La bruja cae al suelo, los hombres lobo todavía pueden escuchar el latido de su corazón.

Stiles deja escapar un suspiro de agotamiento y se sienta en el suelo. O lo está planeando, pero antes de que pueda hacer nada, cae al suelo.

Derek y Scott corren hacia Stiles, asegurándose de que esté bien. Malia y Liam caminan hacia la bruja, sin saber qué hacer con ella.

—Está bien—. Scott le dice a Derek cuando escucha los latidos del corazón de Stiles. —Está agotado.

****

Stiles se despierta en su propia cama, solo.

Sin lobo negro esponjoso junto a él. Se pregunta por un segundo si todo fue un sueño. Él puede escuchar a la manada en la planta baja. Él no tiene oído de hombre lobo, pero puede oírlos hacer ruido en la cocina.

Se levanta y se da cuenta de que alguien lo cambió y le puso ropa cómoda, probablemente su padre. No se pone otra ropa y baja las escaleras. Le duele todo el cuerpo, pero él está... está bien. Se siente... poderoso. Simplemente le quitó los poderes a alguien y lo usará para cambiar a Derek.

Toda la manada está en la cocina. Su padre prepara café, Scott y Liam escriben algo, Lydia y Kira leen libros sobrenaturales y Parrish conversa con el Sheriff. Malia está mirando afuera de la ventana con Derek, todavía un lobo, a su lado. Isaac está sentado en el suelo, garabateando en un papel.

Incluso Deaton está ahí, mirando también uno de los libros.

Kira es la primera en notar que está despierto, se levanta rápidamente, la silla hace un sonido fuerte y molesto, y envuelve sus brazos con fuerza alrededor de él. Pronto siente otro par de brazos alrededor de ellos y se da cuenta de que Scott se unió a su abrazo.

Liam sonríe y envuelve sus brazos alrededor de Scott y Stiles. Lydia pone los ojos en blanco antes de unirse al grupo.

Stiles puede sentir que Derek se apoya en sus piernas y sonríe, puede que no sea un hombre lobo, pero estar alrededor de su manada lo hace sentir mejor.

—Todos estábamos buscamos, pero no podemos encontrar que salió mal—. Deaton habla, Malia estaba en su camino hacia el abrazo grupal cuando todos se soltaron. Ella deja escapar un suspiro de decepción, haciendo reír a Stiles antes de abrazarla.

Tan pronto como él la deja ir, su rostro se pone serio. —Creo que no tenía suficiente poder. Dormí por no sé cuánto tiempo y tengo más poder. Este hechizo va a funcionar.

El Sheriff suspira: —Estuviste dormido por 20 horas, hijo. Ni siquiera estamos seguros de si Derek sigue siendo Derek. No le ha gruñido a nadie desde hace unos días. Ya podría ser un verdadero lobo.

Stiles sacude la cabeza, las lágrimas llenan sus ojos. —No. Todavía es Derek. —Mira al lobo, los ojos verdes de Derek lo miran, pero Stiles no está seguro de si realmente es Derek.

—Stiles...

—No.— Sacude la cabeza y sale de la cocina, necesita estar solo. Corre escaleras arriba, sintiéndose como un niño pequeño molesto, y corre hacia su habitación.

Él no fue capaz de salvar a Derek. Soltó un fuerte sollozo que rompe el corazón de todos los que pueden escucharlo.

Puede sentir una nariz fría en su espalda, donde su camisa ha subido ligeramente. Levanta la vista y ve al lobo a su lado, suelta un fuerte gemido y mira a Stiles.

Stiles toma un profundo suspiro, intenta controlar sus sentimientos y pronuncia las palabras en voz alta. No pasa nada, haciendo que Stiles deje escapar otro desgarrador sollozo.

Derek se ha ido.

****

Agotado de llorar, Stiles volvió a quedarse dormido. La manada decidió irse a casa, a descansar. No había nada que pudieran hacer para salvar a su miembro de la manada.

El Sheriff no tuvo más remedio que volver a su trabajo, todavía preocupado por su hijo. Todos estaban preocupados por Stiles, casi tan preocupados como lo estaban por Derek.

Derek y Stiles pueden pelear todo el tiempo, pero todos sabían que se mantenían en contacto.

Isaac debatió cuánto tiempo debería esperar para llamar a Cora, ella necesitaba saber qué le había pasado a su hermano. Scott le dijo que esperara unos días hasta que estuvieran seguros de que no podrían salvar a Derek.

Stiles se despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza, su cara está pegajosa por el llanto y está bastante seguro de que tiene grandes bolsas de color púrpura debajo de los ojos.

Se da la vuelta y se acurruca en el cálido pecho junto a él. Dos fuertes brazos envueltos alrededor de él, haciéndolo sonreír.

¿Espera brazos?

Abre los ojos y casi salta de la cama. Derek, (¡¡¡) el humano Derek (!!!) le da una sonrisa divertida. Había estado despierto por unas horas, solo viendo a la adolescente dormir.

Descubrió que el hechizo solo necesitaba tiempo.

Stiles no sabe qué hacer, solo mira a Derek. Su mente recorre todas las posibilidades, su magia le da otra ilusión, tal vez murmuró el mismo hechizo que usó para su mamá mientras dormía.

—Es real, Stiles—, le dice Derek, como si pudiera leer su mente. Su rostro se vuelve suave y le da a Stiles una suave sonrisa. —Soy real.

Stiles salta de nuevo a la cama, no está seguro de si está abrazando a Derek o simplemente sujetándolo a la cama. Pero los brazos de Derek se envuelven alrededor de su espalda, acercándolo más, y eso es todo lo que importa.

—Tenemos mucho de qué hablar, eh—. Stiles y apoya su cabeza en el hombro de Derek.

—Una de las peores cosas de ser un lobo completo, es no poder hablar—. Derek admite y pasa su mano por el suave cabello castaño de Stiles.

—Al verlos, escucharlos hablar de no saber si seguía siendo yo. Te estaba gritando en mi cabeza, diciéndote una y otra vez que seguía siendo yo.

Stiles deja hablar al lobo, por una vez sin interrumpirlo.

—¿La manada lo sabe?— Stiles pregunta después de tres minutos de silencio. Derek niega con la cabeza: —Quería que fueras el primero.

—Mierda, Derek, ¿y si ya están planeando tu funeral?— Stiles salta de su cama y busca su teléfono.

Derek también sale y agarra cuidadosamente las muñecas de Stiles. —Tranquilízate, Stiles.

Stiles deja escapar un suspiro y apoya su cabeza contra el pecho de Derek. Él respira hondo, como lo hizo antes de lanzar un hechizo y abre los ojos.

Su teléfono está sobre su escritorio, sin mensajes nuevos ni llamadas perdidas. Stiles no sabe a quién llamar primero, pero decide llamar a Scott. Él era su Alfa después de todo.

Scott casi inmediatamente contesta, —Stiles, ¿estás bien?

Stiles deja escapar una carcajada, —¡Soy increíble! Derek, él está... está de vuelta. ¡Derek, saluda! —Stiles mete el teléfono en el pecho de Derek.

—Hola, Scott—. Derek se ríe entre dientes y él puede escuchar a Alfa dejar escapar un suspiro de alivio. 

—Me alegro de que hayas vuelto.

Derek se ríe y continúa hablando con el Alfa durante unos minutos antes de colgar. Arroja el teléfono en la cama, y esta vez es Derek abrazando a Stiles.

O Stiles cree que sí, porque antes de que lo sepa, dos labios ásperos están besando los suyos. Stiles sonríe y acerca al hombre lobo mayor.

—¿Es demasiado temprano para pedirte que veas a Brave conmigo?— Stiles le pregunta. Derek frunce el ceño, —¿Qué?

Stiles se ríe, —Ya verás—. Arrastra una sonrisa abajo. —Tú y yo no vamos a salir de esta casa por algo sobrenatural por el resto de la semana—. Stiles le dice, y Derek está de acuerdo con él.

FIN


End file.
